grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Mallory
Nick Mallory is the coolest kid in the school, whom all the girls in his grade love especially Trina even though he is oblivious to her existence. He is quite narcissistic and refers to himself in the third person however, he is not antagonistic and is a very good friend to Corey and will often times aid him and his friends with their band whenever they need him. He is voiced by Graeme Cornies. Biography 16 year old Nick Mallory is a real looker, and get this - he’s NICE too. He sits between Trina and Mina in homeroom and ALL the girls are crushing on him - EVEN the school's principal seems to be smitten with him. Maybe it’s because he’s a straight A student, captain of the football team with all the charm of a Hollywood heart throb.So if Nick Mallory could have anyone, why does he want Trina? Good question. It seems the more Corey and the band mess with Trina, the more interesting she becomes to Nick Mallory. He sees her differently then the rest of us and thinks Trina’s vulnerable side is a whole lot of fun and kind of adorable. Nick Mallory’s one flaw - Nick Mallory talks in the 3rd person. Trina is the girl who seems to be the most desperate for him and is always trying to get a kiss with him but always fails mostly because of Corey and his band. He is voiced by Graeme Cornies. Appearance Nick has brown long hair, white skin, and blue eyes that are only seen when he shows them. He wears a green shirt and a red jacket opened up over it and blue jeans. He has brownish blackish blueish shoes. His arms and chest are big because he is very strong and muscular. He has a six pack of abs which is only visible when he shows it and/or when he's shirtless. His six pack became a seven pack after the events of the episode Rockersize. His voice is soothing and smooth. Personality Nick seems to really love animals because he wanted to free the so called prisoner animals in Zoohouse Rock. He talks in 3rd person and seems to be oblivious to the fact that he is the hottest boy ever and that all the girls love him even though it's completely obvious. Relationships Corey Riffin Apparently, Corey and Nick are good friends as shown in several episodes throughout the series. Nick view Corey as just as being as cool as he is. There are several occasions where Corey has done something bad to Nick with well-intentions (usually to make Trina go into Diary Mode), however Nick never begrudges Corey and once shrugs it off stating that "Nick assumes Corey has his reasons." Trina Riffin Just like all of the other girls in the entire school, Trina is in love with Nick and is always trying to get him to be hers, but Nick seems to be completely oblivious to this. He thinks of her as a friend and when she tries to make Nick kiss her, it seems like nothing to him but all the kisses are always getting ruined before their lips meet. Nick always refers to her by her full name. 'Mina Beff' Mina and Nick are friends and Mina also is in love with Nick but she never really tries to get him to love her back because she knows she's terrible and ugly and stupid and that no boy would ever love her, so she's fine with helping Trina get closer to taking her place as girlfriend of the boy she loves, but whenever things come up as stuff like Nick liking her more than Trina. She exposes her love for him. Family *Mick Mallory - Nick has a younger brother named Mick Mallory who also talks in 3rd person. He looks exact ally like Nick Malory only smaller. He has brown hair, a green jacket, and a red shirt. He was seen in the episode "Super Zeroes" where Nick Malory was hosting his birthday party for him with Trina and Mina's help. When Grojband arrived in superhero costumes, Mick said he wanted them to be the entertainment at his party instead of the clown. *Brick Mallory - Brick Mallory is Nick Mallory's great grandfather. He is the founder of Peaceville and wrote it's national anthem. He was seen in the episode "War and Peaceville" where the citizens of Peaceville we're celebrating Peaceville's 100th anniversary by remembering the way Brick Mallory and Cylus Riffin founded Peaceville. Episode Appearances *Grojband Pilot *Smash Up Terby *Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *Dance of the Dead *Pox N Roll *Indie Road Rager (Pictured) *No Strings Attached (Pictured) *Space Jammin' *Wish Upon a Jug *Helmet (Pictured) *Monster of Rock *One Plant Band (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Creepaway Camp *Zoohouse Rock *Dreamreaver Part 1 (Dream Version) *Dreamreaver Part 2 (Dream Version) *Super Zeroes *Ahead Of Our Own Tone *Line of Credit (Cameo) *Six Strings of Evil (Flashback Cameo) *Rockersize *Rock the House *War and Peaceville *Myme Disease *Kon-Fusion *Who Are You *Inn Er Face *Pop Goes the Bubble *Girl Fest *Hologroj *A-Capella-Lips Now (Cameo) *Bee Bop A Loofah *The Snuffles with Snarffles (Pictured) *Soulin' Down the Road *That's My Jam *For Hat and Country (Mentioned) *It's in the Card *Saxsquatch *Group Hug (Pictured) *Curse of the Metrognome *Dueling Buttons *Hear Us Rock Part 1 *Hear Us Rock Part 2 Trivia *Nick Mallory's name comes from the names of the two stars from the 80's hit TV show Family Ties, Nick Moore and Mallory Keaton. *All of Nick Mallory's family members have first names that rhyme with his first name. **In the episode "Super Zeroes," Nick Mallory had a little brother named Mick Mallory. **In the episode "War and Peaceville," Nick Mallory had an ancestor named Brick Mallory. *Although Nick Mallory only speaks in third person, he has been heard speaking in first person in the episodes "Smash Up Terby," "Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls," and "Soulin' Down the Road." *In the episode "Rockersize," It was revealed that Nick Mallory had a six pack of abs, which in the same episode, became a seven pack after his work out. Gallery Nick Mallory looks beautiful in Trina's imagination of him.jpg Nick Mallory walks by.jpg Trina looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooves Nick.jpg I wish for a pink sparkling DONKEY S**T ON MY FACE!!!.jpg Well Hello Nick Mallory.jpg CWACOMB.55.jpg Nick as a Zombie.png She imagines him as a beautiful boy.jpg Zombie Trina and Zombie Nick about to kiss.jpg Love kiss of the dead.jpg Hot Nick Kiss.jpg Dance of the Dead.86.jpg Dance of the Dead.85.jpg Dance of the Dead.81.jpg Dance of the Dead.64.jpg CWACOMB.61.jpg Trina wants to got with Nick to a Nightclub.jpg Nick Mallory's Thumbs Up.png Nick Mallory cleaning the flutterboard.jpg Looking good flutter board Nick Mallory.jpg Trina, Nick, and Mina at the campfire.jpg El Chewpoocaca falls in love with Nick.jpg Nick at the movie theater.jpg DreamNicksDigHoles.png Nick saving Corey.png Nick and the Mermaids.jpg A flashback to the worst moment of Trina's life.jpg Nick's Abs.jpg Uncool Cheerleader Trina.jpg Nick Mallory's Happy-O-Meter.jpg 100_Years_Ago_Today_Remake.jpg Hologrizing Nick.jpg Image Nick and Trina are not for u.jpg Chance interviews Nick.jpg Corey_and_Nick.jpg KISS CRAP.jpg References *http://grojband.blogspot.com/2013/03/nick-mallory.html *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/90807235368/is-nick-mallorys-name-a-reference-to-something-it See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:8th Grade Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mallory